Patent Literature 1 discloses paper sheet bundling apparatus in which a plurality of small bundles each having a plurality of paper sheets stacked and bundled, are stacked and bundled, by a tape, into a large bundle. This apparatus includes a bundling unit for forming the tape into a tape loop, and allows a person to manually insert, in the formed tape loop, the large bundle having the small bundles stacked, to bundle the paper sheets. The tape to be supplied to the bundling unit is rolled so as to be roll-shaped, and the tape roll is set at a predetermined position in the paper sheet bundling apparatus. The tape drawn from the tape roll is supplied through a predetermined transport path to the bundling unit.